Where Galas Lead To
by Fangirl257
Summary: Attending high end functions come with being her's and Jane wouldn't trade that for the world.


Galas are stupid. The hotel is dripping with posh people ready to see who has more money to spend for the cause. Fake laughs ring throughout matched with the clinking of glasses. I hate parties like this. They make me feel too blue collar, too pedestrian. Though, I don't even ask myself why I am here. When I hear a beautiful laugh come from the blonde beside me, I smile. Galas for foundations comes with being her's and I wouldn't trade that for the world. She could drag me to ever boring, rich party and I will let her because at the end of the night she is coming home with me. As every eye catches her, I know they feel envious. Maura looks spectacular tonight, but to me she always looks like this. Her curves are wrapped in a long, tight red dress. It fits like a second skin. When she put it on, I had to fight the urge to rip it off of her and throw her down on the bed. She would have only persisted so much before she'd give in. A smirk tugs at my lips. Her hand slides across my back and that smirk falls. With a tug, we are now side to side. Her laugh once again draws me in. When I look down at her, I am met with adoring hazel eyes. I have been caught not paying attention, but she really couldn't blame me.

"Jane, they were just telling me how marvelous you look in your suit." Maura's voice says in a husky tone that makes my ears perk up.

"Oh ah, thanks. Sorry, I dazed out for a moment." I answer her, trying to not sound too stupid.

Maura's hands slide up and mess with my lapels. Like it is an unconscious response, my hands go to her waist, just barely touching her. She giggles and I take my hands away. Fingers straighten out my jacket as she leans in close to my ear, her heels of choice for the night make us more equal in height.

"They are right, you know. The way that suit fits your body, I'm not sure who people are staring at more. All I know is that you are mine." Her breath hits my ear and a shiver goes up my spine at her words.

She goes back to standing beside me, joining back into the conversation with little effort. I go back to dazing, just enjoying the fact I have Maura by my side. I watch as men flirt with her, telling her how beautiful she is. Though, when a tall handsome man reaches out to caress her arm, anger boils within me and my jaw clenches. Maura is not an object to possess and I know this, but I can't help it. That is my soft skin. The soft skin that I have spent the past three months getting to know, memorizing it with my lips and tongue. Endless hours of nipping at her sweet flesh and feeling her writhe below me. Then the screams. Oh god the screams. Just thinking about them sends a rush of arousal through me. I bring my fingers to fidget with my collar, before excusing myself to the bar. If I watch any more people flirt with her, I might hit them. Maura gives me a soft kiss on the cheek and I walk towards the alcohol.

Signaling the bartender, I order a beer. When the neck of the bottle reaches my lips, I sigh. It is going to be a long night. I listen to the conversations around me. So many fake people pretending to care just so others like them. It is the rich's version of who has the bigger dick. As I turn around, my eyes catch my beautiful girlfriend. She is laughing with a grey haired gentleman who has a jaw line for days. He is caressing her arm and she is letting him. When his hand touches her waist, I about lunge out of my seat. Jealousy and insecurity fight to see which emotion I feel more. Her head turns to throw me a wink. Maura knows what she does to me and I send her a smouldering look. Every nerve ending in my body is standing on end. All I want is to back Maura up against a wall and claim every inch of her. I want everyone in this room to know that gorgeous blonde is mine and I do not share. When she goes back to laughing with this guy, I have to turn around so I don't embarrass Maura. She would never forgive me if I made a scene at this Gala. The bartender looks at me and I order myself another beer. I finish it rather quickly and order another. Suddenly, I feel a hand slide across my back. Looking over, hazel eyes meet mine and I smile. Her hand slides into my pocket as she leans in to give me a soft kiss.

"Are you alright, Baby?"

Another smile tugs at my lips, "Of course. I figured I would be no help in your conversations, so beer." I say while holding up my bottle.

A soft laugh emits from her throat, "I see." She gives me another kiss, her tongue dipping inside my mouth before it licks at my lips. Without looking around, I know people are staring at us.

"You taste like beer." She husks out.

I smile at her, "I know."

A hand comes up to rest against my cheek and I lean against it. I have never been like this with anyone, so vulnerable with another person other than Maura. She is my life.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Maura."

She retracts her hands from me and starts to walk away. When I bring my hands down to sit in my lap, I notice that there is something in my pocket. Checking, my fingertips hit lace... Wet lace. Maura must have slipped them in my pocket. My eyes are glued to her backside. Now that I know she isn't wearing any underwear, tempting and naughty ideas are now swarming in my head. How in the hell am I supposed to make it through the rest of the night when all I want to do is pin her against any available flat surface? My fingers ache to be inside her, feeling her clench around me. I ache to hear her scream my name, to know that she belongs only to me. Now I am fighting, not being able to sit still knowing what I know. Checking my watch, we still have an hour and a half before we can leave. I don't know how she can converse so easily knowing that I am over here dying. Looking at the beer bottle in my hand, I realize that the only thing I am thirsty for is Maura and I will not be satisfied until I have her on my tongue.

Standing, I feel the effects of my beers. I walk over to her, my hand making a quick pass across her ass, giving it a slight pinch. She whips her head to look at me,

"Doctor Isles."

I watch her swallow, trying to calm herself. Check mate.

"Detective Rizzoli.." She husks out.

My hands wrap around her waist, tugging her until she is pressed against me.

"You're mine when we get home, Doctor Isles. I won't stop until I have you begging for a release." I whisper in her ear.

Muscles tighten in her body. I can feel them. Men around us stare. If they only knew how much one touch from me turned her on. Nothing they could do to her would result in the puddle I just made her. I look up at them and smirk. To top it off, I throw a wink at the man who had been caressing her earlier. That and the fact that Maura's eyes are shut, make it known that she is mine.

"You'll have to excuse us." Maura says when she finally can speak without shaking.

She interlaces our hands and pulls me away from the group of people. I gladly let her lead me wherever we can be alone. What I did not expect is her leading us outside. When she tells the valet to bring our car around, I stop myself from cheering in victory.

"That was not fair, Jane." She tells me and I smirk.

Pulling her in for a heated kiss, "Oh, I think it was completely fair, considering I have your drenched panties in my suit pocket."

She giggles, but doesn't get to reply when we are interrupted.

"Get in, Doctor, so that I can take you for the ride of your life."

The drive home is filled with tension and anticipation. All I want to do is run my hands under that red dress to see the black lace that encases her pale skin. When I pull into her driveway, I about jump out of the car and dash to her side. Maura exits her side with grace and seems like she knows what is about to happen. I can't have that. I push her up against the side, pinning her. A gasp leaves her lips and then a moan soon follows. My lips attack her neck, sucking and nipping. Her skin tastes amazing.

"Jane, take me inside." She begs.

I growl, "Maybe I should take you right here. That way when you scream my name, the whole neighborhood will know who you belong to."

Maura moans again.

"If I could lift your dress, I bet I would be met with drenched folds." I bite her neck, "I bet it is even running down your thighs." I bring my hands up to squeeze her plump breasts.

"J-J-Jane, please."

I pull her towards the door. Once it is closed, I pin her against it. My fingers find the zipper that goes down the side and slide it. The dress loosens and soon her cleavage is exposed to me. I lick down, pushing her bra so that I can draw a nipple into my mouth. Her hands run through my hair, tugging at it. I moan and switch breasts. My hands reach down to push her dress to the floor. I slide fingertips up and grip, bringing her legs to wrap around my waist. My lips never leave her skin.

"Jane." Maura moans and I can feel wetness seep in my underwear.

Carefully, I drop to my knees. Maura yelps in surprise, afraid that I might drop her. When I secure her legs over my shoulders, I am face to face with her center. Her musky arousal meets my nose and I moan, licking my lips. I wasn't wrong. Her wetness is smeared on her thighs. I nip at them, tasting her as I go.

"Jaaanne, please don't tease!"

"Who turns you on like this?" I ask.

"You do. Always and only you." She husks out.

I cut our banter short and dive into her folds. God, she tastes amazing. My tongue slides through slick lips, teasing her opening. I lap for what seems like ages as Maura pulls my hair to direct me to where she wants.

"Jane, inside, please." She begs.

I ignore her pleas and circle her clit, sucking it slightly. She shrieks above me. I nip at her outer lips. Her moans urge me on and I am determined to go down in history as her best fuck. I plunge my tongue inside her, her inner muscles drawing me in. Thrusting in and out, listening to the screams coming from my girlfriend's throat. My tongue goes up to circle her clit again then going back to thrusting into her tight opening.

"Fuck, Jane! So good, don't stop!"

Her hands pull at my hair and her hips rock against my face. Between her legs is my favorite place to be. Swirling my tongue in her tight hole, she cums hard and I do not stop moving. I keep pushing inside of her, drinking up all that she gives me. Juices flow out of her, making her wetter than I have ever experienced. Before she can recover from her orgasm, I bring two fingers to slip inside of her. Her slick heat invites me in. She is still pulsating from her previous orgasm, that she clenches around my long fingers. My mouth goes up to suck her clit into my mouth. It doesn't take me long to find that special soft spot inside of her and press up against it.

"Fucking Christ, Jane!"

My name echos off the walls between the living room as she cums again. She begs me to let up, to stop, but I don't. It is like something inside me snaps and I continue to suck on her bundle of nerves, pumping my fingers roughly into her until her thighs are shaking and she starts to push my head away.

"Stop, please, I can't take anymore."

With one final suck, wetness seeps down my chin. She spasms and jerks. Her hips rock so hard against me that it almost breaks my nose. When she comes down from her third release, I take gentle care with cleaning her up. My face is covered in her juices. I bring my fingers up to lick them clean, moaning at her sweet taste. I could spend hours tasting her, actually I have and it was one of the best days of my life. Carefully, I set her legs down on the floor. She instantly collapses down on me and I catch her. Her eyes remain shut and I watch as her legs still shake with tremors. In the silence, I rub her arm softly. I let out a soft chuckle when I realize I never even made it out of my clothes. When her head rolls to look at me when I laugh, I also realize what just happened. I didn't let up after she had begged me to stop. I pushed her until the pleasure turned into pain. My jealous took me too far.

"Maura, baby, are you okay?"

She hums in response.

"Maura."

"Jane." Her voice is hoarse from screaming, almost to the point of losing it.

"I'm.." I go to apologize, but she brings her hand to my face, pulling me into a kiss. She licks my lips, tasting herself.

When she finally opens up her eyes, I see the way she looks at me. Love fills her eyes and it fills my heart.

"Do you have any idea what you jealous does to me? Though when I put my thong in your pocket, I never dreamed that it would lead to this."

I laughed, "You did this on purpose."

"I was hoping we'd have some fun when we got home, but this blew my mind."

I look down to meet her eyes, she is smiling. "Yeah?"

"Jane, I love you. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you."

"I love you, too." I say, sweetly.

"The first time you kissed me, every last person who had touched my lips before you, flew out the window."

"Really?"

"Yes, Jane, really."

I lean down to kiss her lips. God, I would go to the ends of this Earth for her. Anything she needed, I would give to her. She is the light of my life, the yang to my yin as she once said. I know why it never worked with anyone before her. Why, I never wanted it to because all I wanted was to spend my life with her.

"You were quiet the animal tonight, my love."

"Was it alright?" A small voice, that I didn't know I had, left my vocal cords.

"You were set out on mission that you had already conquered the first time we made love. Though, if you ever want to eat me out with that much enthusiasm, I will always be a willing participant." She winks at me.

"I did?" I ask, "Wait how did you know?"

"The way you looked at me, like you wanted to devour me, I knew you wanted to prove that all those men tonight couldn't candle to you."

I turn away from her, hating how well she knows me.

"Sweetheart, what I don't understand is after these three months, how could you not know that you are it for me, Jane Clementine Rizzoli? Your touch, your taste, your kiss, your everything drives me wild."

I don't know how to answer her, nor do I want to.

"Jane, look at me." And I do.

I am met with such a look of longing, a look of honesty, that I no longer feel like inadequate.

Before either one of us can talk, a knock comes at the door.

"Girls, I'm glad you had fun, but next time keep it down." When we hear Ma's voice, it suddenly becomes aware to us that we never made it past the front door.

We listen to her footsteps head back to the guest house, Maura and I are in a fit of laughter.

"I love you, Maura."

"And I you, sweetheart. Now let's get up off this floor and go upstairs. I'm getting too old for these rough sessions against the door."

We help each other up and make our way up to the bedroom. Once our heads hit the pillows, exhaustion hits us. Maura curls up against my side and my arms wrap around her. This is my favorite thing. Sure the sex is phenomenal, but this is the type of intimacy that I crave. My entire world is the blonde woman wrapped around me. I would buy the ocean just to save her. I would hang the stars just to see her smile. When I put my arms around her, I know that I am home.

Finis


End file.
